LPS: Frozen
by RosexNightforever
Summary: BEST MOVIE EVER!


**Hey guys, sorry to not be writing stories. My laptop broke. I saw Frozen, and now I'll be doing a LPS version.**

**Here's the cast.**

**Elsa: Zoe**

**Anna: Zeke**

**Hans: Madam Pom**

**Kristoff: Kate**

**Sven: Sugar Sprinkles**

**King: Jasper**

**Queen: Blythe**

**Duke of 'Weasel Town' (lol): Digby**

**Guards for Digby: Wiggy and Princess Stori (I changed it Sexy Pet777)**

**Guards for Zoe: Sunil and Vinnie**

**Madam's horse thing: Buttercream**

**Other guards/towns pets: All the other pets.**

**Olaf (almost forgot him... again): Sugar**

**My other OCs: trolls**

**Now the story**

* * *

Pets in the town started to cut the ice on a lake.

A German Shepard puppy watched and wagged her tail.

She grabbed her item and walked over to the iced lake.

She did what the others were doing.

The other pets sang their song.

The puppy saw the pets go to their sleds and get on with all the ice and ride off, still singing.

She went over to her kitten and put the small ice on her sleigh.

The kitten meowed.

"Well, Sugar Sprinkles, let's get going." The puppy said.

Sugar Sprinkles meowed and nodded.

The puppy attached her sleigh and got on.

Sprinkles ran through the snow.

-Meanwhile in the castle close by-

A puppy hopped on his sister's bed.

"Zoe wake up." He complained.

Zoe groaned. "Go back to bed Zeke."

"But the sky's up, so I'm up!" Zeke said.

Zoe rolled her eyes and pushed Zeke off the bed

Zeke smirked and jumped back on. "Do you wanna build a snow-pet?"

Zoe smiled.

The two ran into the ballroom.

"Come on, do the magic!" Zeke pleaded.

Zoe smiled and moved her paws in a circle.

Snow began to form in her paws.

Zeke was nearly jumping.

Zoe and Zeke built a snow-pet.

"I, I'm Sugar, and I like warm hugs!" Zoe said in a high voice, moving the snow-pet's front paws.

Zeke gasped and hugged Sugar. "I love you Sugar!"

"Watch this." Zoe said.

She put her paw on the floor and a snowflake-like ice-thing was on the floor.

Zeke gasped and wagged his tail.

Zeke glided across the ice holding Sugar as Zoe mad more ice behind them.

Zeke fell in a pile of snow and laughed.

Zoe laughed as well and made another snow pile.

Zeke hopped on it.

"Yay!" He cheered. "Again!"

Zoe made another and another.

"Wait, you're going too fast!" Zoe said.

She slipped on the ice just as Zeke jumped from the last snow pile.

"Zeke!" Zoe yelled as she shot snow/ice from her paw, hitting Zeke in the head!

He fell unconscious in the snow.

"Zeke!" Zoe yelled.

She ran to him.

A ice-blue streak appeared on his head.

"Mama! Papa!" Zoe yelled.

Jasper and Blythe ran in the room.

They gasped and picked up Zeke.

"He's ice-cold." Jasper said.

They took them to the trolls.

"You're lucky it wasn't the heart." One of the trolls said. "The heart cannot be fixed."

Zoe gulped.

"I will take away the memories of the powers, but not the fun." the troll (Lucky) said placing a paw on Zeke's head.

"He won't remember I have powers?" Zoe asked.

"Young Zoe, fear is the thing you most fear." Lucky said making red-ish lights appear.

Zoe yelped, whimpered and buried her face in Jasper's legs.

-Much later-

Zeke looked out the window and giggled.

He ran to Zoe's NEW room.

"Zoe?" He asked.

He knocked.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

Come on let's go ad play.

I never see you anymore.

Come out the door.

It's like you've gone away!

We used to be best buddies,

and now we're not.

I wish you would tell me why!

Do you wanna build a snowman?

(through the key hole)

It doesn't have to be a snowman." Zeke sang.

"Go away, Zeke." Zoe said inside her room.

"Okay, bye." Zeke sang sadly as he walked away.

(Three years later)

Zoe looked out the window and put her paws on the windowsill.

It immediately froze.

She gasped and pulled away.

"The gloves will help." Jasper said. "And remember, conceal it,"

"Don't feel it." Zoe and King Jasper said in unison.

Zoe was once again in her room.

Zeke knocked.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

Or ride our bike around the halls?

I think some company is over do.

I started talking to the paintings on the wall.

*spoken* Hang in there Joan!

*singing* It gets a little lonely,

all these empty rooms.

Just watching the hours tick by.

*imitates a clock*" Zeke sang.

Zoe was in the corner of her room, ice all in that corner.

"It's getting stronger!" She screamed.

"Don't be afraid, that'll only make it worse." Jasper said coming closer to his daughter.

She stepped away. "No don't touch me! I don't wanna hurt you!"

(years later)

Zeke ran in the hallway, ignoring Zoe's room, and straight in Jasper and Blythe's.

"See you in two weeks." He said hugging them.

"Do you have to go?" Zoe asked as her parents walked past her.

"You'll be fine, Zoe." Jasper said.

There was a storm that day and the king and queen died.

There was a funeral.

Zeke walked up to his sister's room and knocked.

"Zoe?" He asked.

"Please, I know you're in there.

Pets have been asking where you've been.

They say, 'Have courage'.

And I'm trying to.

I'm right out here for you, just let me in.

We only have eachother.

Just you and me.

What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna build a snowman?" Zeke sang sitting on the floor with his head against the door.

Zoe doing the same on the other side, with her room completely in ice.

She _did _and always wanted to build a snowman, she just had to be locked up in her room.

She hated it and so did Zeke

* * *

**Phew! Chapter 1 done!**


End file.
